The largest organ of our bodies, the skin is what separates us from the outside world. It holds body fluids in, preventing dehydration, and keeps harmful microbes out—without it mammals would succumb to infection. Unfortunately, it is susceptible to a variety of diseases. Skin diseases include rashes, blisters, acne, fungal infections such as athlete's foot, ringworm, burns, insect bites, microbial infections, sunburn, scabies, scrapes and cuts, among many others. Over the years, various compositions have been developed to treat these diseases. Most of these compositions, however, are only suitable for treatment of a single disease.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a composition that may be utilized to successfully treat various diseases.